lifeoftodayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Mitchell
Nina Taylor (née Mitchell) is a fictional character, portrayed by Alaina Aldrich on''' Life of Today'. Created by head writer Rae'Kwon Youmans and appear October 4, 1993, when the series premiere. She is one of the show's original castmembers. Alaina Aldrich role as Nina Mitchell considers her an icon for being featured in some of the most prominent storylines on the soap. Casting Alaina Aldrich was hired to portray the leading contract role of "Nina Mitchell", Although this role was intended to be only two years, her stay was extended to additional four years with the soap. She appears as an icon to soap. 'Storylines' 'Backstory' Nina Mitchell is a twin sister to Riley Mitchell, Katie Mitchell, John Mitchell, Liam Mitchell, and a half-sister to Sara Winters, she is a daughter to Victor Mitchell and Madeline Mitchell. '1993-95' In 1993, when the series open, she was having an affair with her sister, Katie Mitchell, with her then husband Scott Winters. She later discover she was pregnant with Scott's child and she decides to passes off as her then boyfriend, Brady Howards. Her brother, Riley. discovers the truth and she begs him not to tell the truth. She gives birth to a baby girl named Alice Mitchell. Katie discovers the truth and she confronts her and Scott about it, Katie reveals the truth to everyone, leading Brady to end his relationship with Nina and leave town, and causing a fail marriage with Scott and Katie. This chain reaction causing a rival between her and Katie. Nina and Katie gets into heated arguments and have catfights. This rivalry with Katie leads Nina to a drinking problem. Sara Winters is now claim she a Mitchell with them having the same father. She checks into rehab and checks out afterwards to help find Katie and Riley trapped in a cage. '1995-' Nina planning to get her life on track she meets Josh Taylor, they began a relationship, but Josh's sister, Pam Taylor, doesn't like Nina, and she wants Josh to see her for who she truly is. In January 1996, Eddie Malone switches Nina's pills causing her to have a drug addiction. She is on the road one night and has a overdose and gets into a car accident. Pam wants to get rid of Nina, so she drugs Nina once again. When her ex-boyfriend Brady Howards returns to town, they share a kiss, while Nina is high, a strange cloaked figure takes a photo of them and sends it to Josh. Josh confronts Brady and Nina and he deliberately punches Brady. She tells Josh take she is an drug addict to pills. Nina and Brady have a talk about each other past together, Brady wants Nina back, but she refuses due to her relationship with Josh. Nina finds out that Pam is the reason she was high on pills. When the' Canon City Stalker strikes her brother , Riley, she calls her parents to town. Riley has suffered memory loss and only remembers thing from 1993 to prior. Nina suspects Luke Fields is the Canon City Stalker''', she arrests him shortly after. Nina meets with Hailey Jones, they figure out who the stalker is and much to their surprise it is Eddie Malone. Hailey and her where kidnap and send to a old zoo park, along with Jada. Nina's friends and siblings come to their rescue. They all searches for Eddie, but they finally find him he is in his car and they chased him off the cliff, presumably died to everyone. After all the Canon City Stalker drama, Nina tries to lead a normal life. She has a rival with her boyfriend sister's, Pam Taylor, which leads them to many catfights. Josh proposes to Nina and she gladly accepts. Later that month Nina discovers she is pregnant with Josh's baby, they prepared to enjoy life as they want with the baby. Nina and Josh rescued their siblings, Riley Mitchell and Sierra Taylor from an island when their plane crashed down. Josh and Nina starts preparing for the baby. Nina goes The Club and surprisingly meets Pam there, they fight over a box and she falls down the flight of stairs in the club, Josh finds her on the floor and quickly sends her to the hospital. Nina is in a coma, she awakens and tells Josh what happen, he leaves the hospital room to confront Pam. In October 1996, When her older brother, Liam, is arrested for a false drug possession, Nina thinks its very mysterious. The following month her younger brother, John, falls into a coma. Nina decides with Josh she doesn't want to wait any longer to be married to him. Josh and Nina are married January 1, 1997. After the news of hearing of Brady Howards death, Nina starts wonder what really happen the night of his death. When Kimberly kisses Josh, Nina is hurt and she goes to Marcus. Marcus secretly drugs her and she sleeps with him, but she returns to Josh the following day. Nina comes home high and confesses to Josh that she killed Brady. Josh tries his best to protect forcing himself to go to jail for Brady's murder. Eventually Marcus, takes Nina to an abandon warehouse and she see the footage her killing Brady. The police arrives shows the actual footage, Carter claims Brady would survive, Marcus had deliver the fatal blow to his head that killed him. Notes